


Life Finds a Way

by unpredictable_maiden



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Post-TRoS, Pregnancy, TRoS Spoilers, alternative ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21933877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unpredictable_maiden/pseuds/unpredictable_maiden
Summary: What if bringing her back to life had a certain  side effect?
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	Life Finds a Way

Rey knew something was different since a while, when the finale battle was over and she lost someone dear to her. That someone who came there to stand by her side and fight, even though it was foolish of him to do so with only a blaster as a weapon against the Knights of Ren and Dark Lord of the Sith himself who as it turned out, was also her grandfather. But the most important, Ben was fully redeemed at last. 

She can’t forgive herself for leaving him on the Death Star instead of staying with him and making a proper plan together. He would probably still be alive if not her fears and self-doubt. This mistake cost her the future with the loved one. They were a Dyad, capable to do great things. But they discovered it too late. It is still hard to believe that for a brief time he was hers, responding to her touch and holding her hand, and the next moment he was gone. But the fact that he may appear again like the other Jedi did was her last hope. No one is ever really gone and Ben is not gone forever either. He can’t be.

Ben knew what he was doing at that moment. He knew that the risk was too high and he was exhausted from the battle as never before. So it was a simple trade, a life for a life. Ben was ready to sacrifice his life for her without hesitation. All he was thinking was life and because of this he gave her life in two ways. Ben not only brought her back to life but also created new life with her, which means that he left a literal part of himself through the Force. His touch on her belly was the fist thing Rey felt after she regained her consciousness. 

It took her days to discover the truth about her pregnancy. Rey was celebrating along with the rest of the Resistance when she suddenly felt it. That tiny, almost imperceptible source of the Force inside her yet belonging to someone else. There were no doubts on that since then.

Discovering it was definitely an emotional upheaval for Rey as it is normally impossible. But their Force-bond was considered to be the most unique in the galaxy.

_ The life force of your bond... a dyad in the Force. A power like life itself. Unseen for generations. _

The words said by Palpatine echoed in her head again and again. Of course, they could do it. Not only heal, but also create life in some of its forms. She didn’t think Ben did it intentionally but he gave a part of himself while filling her with life. Surprisingly, it was quite easy to accept that she was having his baby. As if it was the last gift Rey could possibly have from him, and she felt incredibly grateful for that. Apparently, Skywalkers’ bloodline can’t be ended so easily.

Some time later there was another feeling. So obvious that Rey could even hear it. 

Two heartbeats.

She could clearly hear two heartbeats. And one of them was not hers. She carried twins. Hers and Ben’s.

Back on Tatooine, after the stranger asked her about who she really was, Rey first wanted to name herself Solo. But as she perfectly knew that she was not alone anymore, Skywalker seemed to be the right choice. Her children should bear the name of Skywalker. She’s got Luke’s and Leia’s approval, which means a lot to her. Rey finally found what she was looking for: a family who cared about her, even in that strange way after their death and through the Force. Well, she is going to make this family grow anyway after her children will be born. Rey doesn’t know how to be a mother but she promised that she would try her best for them. She could do it.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, it’s my first work done in English so I’d really like to know your opinion


End file.
